


An Alternative Approach

by khgirl153



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gifts, alternative choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khgirl153/pseuds/khgirl153
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember how Marinette and Chat Noir faced "The Evillustrator"? Well, what would have happened if they had just let Nathanael have his birthday party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alternative Approach

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from a conversation I had with a friend of mine on Tumblr, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think! :)

She couldn’t do it.

She just couldn’t go through with it.

When Chat Noir landed on the ferry boat that Nathaniel, “The Evillustrator”, poured his heart and soul into creating just for her, Marinette had been prepared to launch the plan to get the pen away from him as soon as possible. It was only right after all. She was Ladybug after all. It was her and her cat’s sworn duty to protect everyone from the akuma and heal the victims A.S.A.P. Nothing and no one was supposed to get in her and Chat Noir’s way.

“I keep my promises.” Nathaniel had smiled gently at her and looked at her with such kind eyes.

Despite the akuma that was taking over him, despite the threats that Hawkmoth must have surely been making to him, Nathaniel had been keeping his promise not to harm Chloe. Not only that, but he never tried to terrorize anyone else and he didn’t attempt to threaten Marinette into joining his little “party”.

That just made this easier. Right? And it wouldn’t matter in the end anyway. Once Marinette purified his pen, he wouldn’t even remember that this happened at all. Everything would take care of itself and Nathaniel could get back to his life. His family must surely be worried about him.

But Paris wasn’t under siege. Chloe was safe. And all Nathaniel wants is to be able to spend time with someone he cares about. He made that clear when he entered Marinette’s room (after startling her thoroughly).

Ladybug did have a duty to fulfill. However, that didn’t mean that Marinette can’t make this the best night of her friend’s life.

***

When Chat Noir made to stand on the rise behind Marinette and Nathaniel, he had been ready to make his move. All Marinette had to do was grab that pen and get a safe distance away from the artist. She was so close. This brave girl, who he had gotten to know only through stuttering sentences and her artwork, was putting herself in a place where she was in danger and yet only seeming to care about helping him and the victim.

So when Marinette’s hand that had been going for Nathaniel’s pen moved to his wrist, Chat Noir was a little confused. Then, when she smiled at the artist and pulled him up, making him laugh in amusement and surprise, Chat Noir was MORE than a little confused.

It was right there! The pen was right there! Well, now it was hidden in a little slot inside his tablet.

If there was a time for a sour drenched cat look, Chat Noir was sporting it for all it was worth.

Really, if Ladybug had been with him, then maybe she’d be able to explain what was going on. Doesn’t she know that she could be in big trouble if the akuma inside Nathaniel acted up? What if Hawkmoth tried to interfere?

This cat was going to have to have a little word with his princess.

Then music from Marinette’s phone spilled out into the Parisian night. She smiled at Nathaniel with a twinkle in her eyes and took his hands, which must have been trembling so bad that she had to pause and squeeze them.

“Are you okay with this? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Chat Noir was able to pick up Marinette’s soft, almost hesitant voice from where he stood.

“N-No! It’s alright.” Nathaniel blustered, obviously redder than his hair from where the alley cat could see at his angle. “I-It’s just… I’ve never danced before.”

Marinette only smiled and continued to hold his hands, keeping an arms distance between them.

“Neither have I.” She winked. “So if you step on my toes, I won’t hold it against you.”

“Oh! I’ll try not to.”

Then they proceeded to sway and turn in circles, giggling when one of them trips or tries to apologize for stepping on the other’s toes, as predicted.

Chat Noir draws his staff back and lays flat on his stomach, ready to pounce in case things got ugly.

Ladybug made him promise to protect his classmate. Even if she hadn’t, Chat Noir would still have done everything it took to make sure that nothing happened to her (after making sure that Chloe was safe of course).

But he also knows her as Adrien Agreste. And from what he does know about Marinette, it’s that she’s as clever as she is kind.

He’ll trust her. But he’ll be ready. Just in case.

***

“You’re doing great!” Marinette smiled as Nathaniel led her through an awkward, sweet dance. It’s amazing how a dance can reflect a person’s inner character. She could only wonder how she would have been able to dance if she was with Adrien. What would she have been able to find out about him? What would he find out about her?

“You’re way better.” Nathaniel stuttered, but he was smiling. This really made up from the fiasco earlier that day at school. Maybe he should be thanking Chloe for this. If not for the events that led him up to meeting Hawkmoth’s akuma, Nathaniel probably wouldn’t have been able to muster up the courage to talk to his long time crush.

Not even the threat from earlier nor the continuous throbbing in his arm could have discouraged him from letting go of Marinette’s soft, small hands. They felt so delicate and light in his own. The hands of an artist. Just like him.

The music stopped playing. Marinette and Nathaniel paused, grinning at each other again, and released their hands. Nathaniel gave her a gentlemanly bow and Marinette returned it with an elegant and playful curtsy.

“You’re a wonderful dancer.” Nathaniel said, remarkably proud at how strong his voice sounded. He was being sincere after all. Better make sure that she knew that. “And…” He cleared his throat. “Thanks again for being here.”

Marinette nodded, her smile never faltering.

“Thanks for inviting me.” She cringed a little and bit her lower lip, gripping her left elbow behind her back. “And…I’m really sorry for what happened earlier today in school. I should have told Chloe off. She even ripped a page out of your notebook.”

Nathaniel shook his head and pulled out his stylus, sketching out a lone daisy and tucking it behind Marinette’s ear.

“This,” He whispers, fingers lingering on the daisy’s small petals. “More than makes up for it.”

They stared at each other.

In spite of the akuma’s influence, Marinette could still see a kind, sweet boy who just loves to draw and wants to make a friend. Her heart will always belong to Adrien. There will never be any doubt and nothing will change that. If she had never met him though, would Marinette have fallen for Nathaniel? Would she have even noticed the quiet artist? Or would it have been another case of loving someone from afar and being too scared to have your heart broken?

Whatever happens tonight, Nathaniel was going to be free. After that, Marinette hopes from the bottom of her heart that this boy will find someone who he can freely give his love to. Without fear or the possibility of humiliation.

“Thank you.” Marinette repeated, grabbing his hands gently. “And, after this is over, do you want to hang out as friends? I’m sure that Alya and the others would like that too.”

Nathaniel’s smile didn’t look like it could have grown any more. But apparently it could.

“As long as you don’t invite Chloe.”

“Wouldn’t even dream of it.”

They both laughed.

Then a cat’s call rang out and Marinette nearly had a heart attack. Nathaniel winced at the shocked, scared look that passed over her petite form. Was she afraid of cats or something?

“I’ll be right back!” Marinette shouted and ran towards the rise on the other side of the boat. “I need to call my parents!”

***

“What’s going on?” Chat Noir hissed, still lying flat on his stomach. Only, instead of being a wound up warrior ready to fight, he was a wound up annoyed pussy cat. “It’s great that you’re being nice to him. I mean it. But we need to get that pen if we’re going to help him get back to normal.”

“I know! I know!” Marinette whisper shouted, trying to be mindful to not draw Nathaniel’s attention. “But you’ve got to hear me out.”

Chat Noir still didn’t look too happy about drawing this out (no pun intended), but at least Marinette was trying to explain things to him.

“Earlier today, Nathaniel had a really bad day at school. All because he was doing something he loved and he was made fun of for it. Not even the teacher helped out.” Marinette was fuming by now, but at least she was keeping her voice low. “She could have at least complimented his work. It wouldn’t hurt to let someone know that they’re doing well in something rather than beat them down for something else. Yeah, school’s important. But not as important as,”

“Marinette.” Chat Noir twisted to grab Marinette’s tense shoulders. His face was no longer annoyed. Now he was concerned. “You need to stop. Breathe for a sec. Okay?”

She was slightly hackled by now. Being an artist herself, Marinette could sympathize with Nathaniel’s plight. If her creations had been treated with such disrespect as his were or if she had been scolded for doing something she loved…

“Breathe.” Chat Noir ordered, more firmly this time.

Slowly, Marinette inhaled…and exhaled. Again. Once more.

“Okay.” Marinette sighed and shook her head. “The point is, I just want to do something good for a friend. Even if his memories were taken away of this night, I want to believe that he would still be able to somehow know that he has friends and that people do care about him.”

Chat Noir quirked an eyebrow.

“How do you know that he won’t remember anything?”

Right! He doesn’t know that she’s Ladybug! To him, she’s a civilian who DEFINITELY shouldn’t be privy to such crucial information! Luckily, Marinette also happens to be a civilian who has had a friend go under similar circumstances.

“Alya, a friend of mine who runs that Ladyblog,” She began, the wheels spinning in her head faster than her yoyo could fly. “She turned into this Lady Wifi person, right? So, after you and Ladybug saved her, she didn’t remember anything about what happened. Same thing happened with another friend, Nino.”

Did Chat Noir just wince? Did he know Nino or something?

That’s not important right now. They need to focus.

“Please. We don’t have to fight this guy.” Marinette whispered, clutching her purse and carefully avoiding Tikki’s small form. “Just help me help my friend. It’s his birthday and I want him to have a good one.”

At the mention of the word “birthday”, Chat Noir’s eyes widen and his ears drooped. His shoulders slumped and he pressed his face against the cool metal of the rise he was still lying down on. He sighed and let out a long breath before holding up one clawed finger.

“One hour. I’ll give this guy one more hour. Then we’ve got to do it.”

***

By the time Nathaniel came to, he found himself lying down on his bed, his sketchbook lying intact on his chest. A sweet smell drifted across his nose and he inhaled the scent with relish. He turned his head and sat up with a start.

There were no balloons or streamers, and he had been gone all day that he missed the birthday cake, guests, and the piles of presents that his family and friends had dropped off. There were even gifts from kids that he barely knew at school.

That was okay though. Because the most precious gift was waiting for him on his drawing desk: A box of four medium sized cupcakes, one with a ladybug, a cat, a palette, and a sewing needle. Specially made from the Dupain-Cheng bakery and with a simple card and a message:

_“Don’t be a stranger! I’d like to see your drawings some time and if you’d like to see some of my latest work, I’d be happy to show you!”_

_-Marinette Dupain-Cheng_


End file.
